Naruto: The Disturbance
by Roanes Steel
Summary: After a landing a killing blow against Kaguya, Naruto is thrown from the Shinobi world and sent to the World of Pokemon and lands in the Kalos region. Not long after that Naruto is given a mission by Arceus, gather a large number of loyal Pokemon and unite the legends, or be erased from existence.


**{Welcome to another new story, and before you all get snippy about it here's the low down. This is a challenge by lovinaelita for a Pokemon/Naruto crossover that is a little different from the rest, you'll see why. Now here it is the prolog. Onwards!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Game Freak respectively, though Kishimoto has gone downhill with his.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Pokemon Talking"**_

"_**Pokemon Thinking"**_

Jutsu and Moves

**Flashbacks and Scene Changes**

Naruto stared down the monster in woman's clothing before him as he watched the life leave her three eyes, feeling more than a little justified in the happiness he felt as he held his best friend's sword in his hand. The monster that had once gone by Kaguya Otsutsuki was currently looking up at him with an expression that was a strange mix of pride, hatred, surprise, and a tiny pinch of respect as he held the weapon through her heart. As he watched the woman grab at the blade he couldn't help but remember what happened up to this point.

***Flashback***

He and Sasuke had just barely managed to avoid the barrage of bone darts that the woman had slung at them after Sakura and Obito had pulled them into Kaguya's base dimension. However that action was not something that the woman had been willing to let slide as she appeared behind the medic and the recently reformed Uchiha and ceased their existence.

He had barely caught the sudden shift the duo had from there to nothing before the woman was on them once again, leading to him and Sasuke having to work together once more to not only fight back but also to avoid all of the woman's guaranteed death attacks.

However the sudden shift in his mind set from sealing to flat out killing the woman was much more violent then what happened to Sakura and Obito. He had managed to hold the woman's attention long enough for Sasuke to kill Black Zetsu once and for all, reducing the plant man into nothingness with his Rinnegan Amaterasu. However that had caused Kaguya to scream bloody murder, and blasting him away with a burst of chakra before she lunge at the raven haired man.

What followed was a completely one sized slaughter as he watched Kaguya rip Sasuke to pieces before he could even finish a syllable to warn him. However Sasuke had managed to do two things before he became little more than meat chunks under the woman's rage, he had managed to damage her third eye, causing the Infinite Tsukiyomi to begin crumbling under the combined efforts of everyone outside, and he had gotten his sword to Naruto.

What followed was the first time Naruto ever let his anger takes over, not the anger of the beasts inside him but rather his own as he charged the woman in a rage. He was not expecting to survive the mad rush but to his surprise the woman seemed slower now, and lot less powerful as she bleed from the ruptured eyeball in her forehead.

***Flashback End***

"I can't … believe this is … happening. Yet at the same time … I had a feeling it would. However I won't just die for you … Naruto Uzumaki … I will not let you enjoy your victory. Be gone … from my … world." Naruto didn't have any time to wonder what the woman had meant with that statement as the woman used all of her remaining energy to reject him from existence. The last thing he saw was Kaguya's dimension's shattering before he saw only darkness.

***Pokemon World, Kalos Region***

In the very Paris-esque region of Kalos, people and pokemon alike were scurrying for cover as a violent storm suddenly started over it and the normal folk and scientists were wondering what had caused such a storm in the first place. However the staff and equipment at the lab of the regions own Pokemon Professor, one Augustine Sycamore, was going ballistic as the large amounts of energy flowing into the labs equipment was causing strange readings began to cause their machines to breakdown.

However as the various aides and technicians worked on keeping the place from falling apart, the professor himself was currently starring wide eyed as a name kept writing itself over and over on his computer. That name was 'Naruto Uzumaki' and the professor, despite all his knowledge on the strange things Pokemon could do, couldn't help but wonder why it seemed as if the entire world was trying to warn them about this Naruto person.

The man had no idea what to do as a his thoughts were cut short by a bright flash from Geosenge Town, and the man couldn't help but wonder if all of this was connected to this 'Naruto' character. The professor knew one thing for certain though, the second this storm started to lighten, he and his aides would be heading to Geosenge.

***Near Geosenge Town, during the flash of Light***

Naruto barely managed to hold back the scream of pain as he slammed into a large stone pillar after his short stay in the darkness was finished. However as he lay against the mysterious stone he couldn't help the sudden sorrow he felt as his mind began to understand what Kaguya had been saying to him before her death. As he stared up at the massive storm clouds, Naruto screamed out his frustrations in the form of one statement.

"God damn you Kaguya!" That was the blonde had left as he felt his consciousness leaving him, the last thing he saw was a strange fox like creature scampering towards him from the nearby woods.

**{Done and done, that was surprisingly easy after I changed the location from Kanto to Kalos. Anyway to those of you who don't know, and by that I everyone but me and lovinaelita, this challenge was supposed to take place in Kanto, but since every single Naruto/Pokemon crossover I've ever read started in Kanto, I decided to break the mold by going to Kalos first. Now we will see Naruto journey through the regions backwards instead of the boring and predictable forwards, not that there's anything wrong with that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
